


Summer or Fall?

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Human Castiel, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is a frequent customer of the coffee shop Castiel works in. Castiel has the biggest crush on him and finally has the nerve to ask him out. Things do not go as planned ... but then they do.





	Summer or Fall?

            “Good Morning, my blue-eyed freak of nature,” Charlie smiled at Castiel when she made her way behind the counter.

            Castiel and Charlie had been best friends since high school and were lucky enough to have both landed a job at the same coffee shop. It was one of the only places they really got to see each other these days, with school and all.

            “It is one in the afternoon,” Castiel reminded her, as he handed some change back to a customer.

            “Time is an imaginary concept,” she quipped, wrapping her apron around her waist and grabbing the cup Castiel was handing to her. “So, good morning.”

            “Good morning,” Castiel laughed.

            Charlie began to make the coffee that had just been ordered while Castiel cleaned at the counters. The shop was busy with people but there was currently no one in line to order, so that gave him a few minutes to get things straightened up. It was pretty much perfect already, but his over perfectionist's brain told him that more cleaning was not going to hurt anyone.

            “Lover boy, two o’clock,” Charlie made her way over to Castiel and whispered in his ear.

            Every hair on Castiel’s body stood up. There was a customer who had been coming into the shop every day for the past year and Castiel was … well … a little infatuated with him. To say that he had planned their wedding and named their kids was a bit excessive … but Anna and Thomas would be cute kids. One of them with Castiel’s big blue eyes and one of them bursting with the greenest eyes anyone will ever see, just like Dean.

            “When are you going to man up and ask him to marry you?” Charlie laughed, making sure to say it as quietly as she could.

            “Yeah, that will go over good.” Castiel laughed to himself. “Here is your coffee and by the way, would you prefer a summer wedding or maybe something in the fall?”

            “Fall,” Charlie snorted. “I am not sitting through a stuffy wedding in the summer.”

            “Why is my wedding going to be stuffy?”

            “Because you are a stuffy person,” she shrugged her shoulders as if this were an acceptable answer. “But seriously, you will never know unless you try.”

            “I know,” Castiel sighed.

            He finished wiping down the counter he was working on before making his way back up to the register, just in time for Dean to step up and give his order. _Large. Black. Shot of Hazelnut flavoring. Room for Cream and Sugar._ Castiel already had it entered into the computer before Dean even told him what he wanted. He ordered the same thing every day.

            “Would you like anything to eat with that today?” Castiel asked, turning around too quickly make Dean’s drink.

            “Not today,” Dean smiled over at him, placing his money onto the counter.

            “It’s on me,” Castiel pushed his money back to him.

            “Why?” Dean lifted one eyebrow at Castiel and his knees almost buckled beneath him.

            “You have been coming here for a long time,” Castiel shrugged, trying to brush it off as something not so important. “Just my way of showing my appreciation for your business.”

            “Cool,” Dean picked the money up off the counter. He moved to put it back into his wallet, but instead, he slipped the five-dollar bill into the tip jar. “I appreciate you guys as well.”

            “Th … thank you.” Castiel stuttered out as he handed Dean his coffee.

            “Come on,” Charlie pretended at that exact moment to bump into Castiel, forcing all of his thoughts to escape without his permission.

            “Would you like to grab a beer or something?” Castiel asked, not really sure why that was the choice he went with. He didn’t even drink beer.

            “Uh,” Dean locked eyes with Castiel for a moment before answering. “I don’t drink but thank you.”

            And with that, Dean was gone and Castiel was rejected.

            “Wow,” Charlie stood next to Castiel, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. “That is not where I pictured that going.

_____

            Castiel finished cleaning up the store. Charlie had helped but he told her to head on out. Normally, he liked the help, but tonight, he just wanted a chance to clean and wallow on his own. He knew there was a chance that Dean was going to turn him down but having it actually happen, was kind of painful. The worst part was not knowing if he would ever see Dean again. What if Dean was so freaked out by Castiel that he decides to find a different coffee place altogether. At least with his crush kept a secret, he still got to see Dean almost every day.

            Once everything was beyond perfect, Castiel let himself out the front door and began to make the walk back towards his apartment.

            “Hey,” a voice called behind Castiel, stopping him in his tracks but also lacing him with fear. It was not always the safest being out at this hour. What if he had just stopped for the person who had planned to kill him or something?

            “Uh,” the voice suddenly appeared behind him and for some reason, calm washed over Castiel. “It’s Cas, right?”

            Dean? The voice behind Castiel was Dean! Castiel slowly turned himself around. He wanted to smile because Dean was smiling but for some reason, Castiel didn’t feel like smiling. Sure, Dean was standing in front of him. He probably came to give him the, ‘I appreciate the offer but I am not into guys,’ speech.

            “Yeah,” Cas nodded, affirming that Cas was, in fact, his name. “And you are Dean.”

            “Very good,” Dean laughed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

            “Can I help you with something?” Castiel asked. He knew that it was slightly rude but he was not a fan of awkward silences and that was what was starting to happen.

            “Um, I don’t drink,” Dean blurted out, shuffling around nervously on his feet. “It took me talking to my brother about my day to realize that you were asking me out.”

“Oh,” Castiel breathed out. _Oh. That is the best you could come up with?_

“I don’t drink for personal reasons,” Dean continued on, “but I would love to go out with you. If that is what you were actually asking.”

“I don’t drink either,” Castiel admitted. “In fact,” I am not sure why I even mentioned a beer. I guess I kind of just made assumptions about you and figured that it would be my best bet.”

“Oh,” Dean’s smile grew. “What do you like to drink?”

“Tea mainly,” Castiel really was not much for beverages beyond water and tea.

“I could like tea,” Dean nodded, trying to convince himself but Castiel wasn’t buying it.

“Most places that serve tea,” Castiel relaxed, hoping that Dean would relax as well, “also serve coffee.”

“See coffee,” Dean took a few steps closer to Castiel. “Coffee I like.”

“Good,” Castiel nodded in agreement. “Coffee and tea it is.”

“Can I walk you to your car?” Dean changed the subject, looking around at the dark sidewalks. “Can never be too careful out here.”

“I don’t have a car,” Castiel admitted. “I generally walk everywhere.”

“Hopefully you live close,” Dean chuckled.

“I wish,” Castiel lived three miles away. It was a bit of a walk. “I live on Hexler.”

“Wow. Can I, uh, maybe give you a ride?”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

_____

            “Um,” Castiel reached for the handle in Dean’s car, looking up at his apartment. “My apartment … it, uh … it also has both coffee and tea.”

            “Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas again, only this time it was more suggestive.

            “Yeah,” Castiel agreed.

            “I could go for some coffee,” Dean accepted Castiel’s offer to come up, even though the offer was never formally given.

            “Okay,” Castiel said under his breath as he stepped out of the car.

            Dean made his way quickly over to Castiel’s side and helped him out, like a true gentleman, making Castiel blush. He then shut the door behind Castiel and motioned his hand toward the apartment complex.

            “Lead the way.”

            Castiel decided they should take the elevator up to his fifteenth-floor apartment. Normally, he took the stairs. But he was not going to subject Dean to that just yet. He did not want Dean to be so tired when they got to Cas’ apartment that he would be ready to leave and go home to bed. That was the last thing that Castiel wanted to happen. _What exactly do I want to happen?_

_______

            Dean had three cups of coffee, right along with the three cups of tea Castiel had. Once they got talking about their lives, they couldn’t seem to stop. Castiel talked about college and how he wanted to be a science teacher. He talked about his overbearing parents and crazy siblings. He even talked about Charlie and the only person he had ever dated, Meg. Dean also talked about his family, which seemed amazing, if Cas said so himself. Dean never went to college. Immediately after high school, he had started working at his father’s auto mechanic shop. Just last year, his father had sold him half of the company, making him a partner. Dean did not talk as much about people he dated, probably because he had dated way more than Castiel, but that was fine.

            Eventually, though, the conversation died down and the moments became filled with silences, they were awkward, but they were still silences.

            “I guess I should probably head home,” Dean ran his hands over his jean clad thighs before standing up from the couch. “I had a really great time getting to know you Cas.”

            “As did I, Dean,” Castiel admitted. It was true. He had not felt this close to anyone in a long time, outside of Charlie, but she didn’t count. _Don’t ever tell her that though._

            “I would really like to be able to do it again,” Dean stepped toward Cas as Cas brought himself to his feet. “If you would like to?”

            “I would love to, Dean,” Castiel nodded. “I really had …”

            Castiel was interrupted by lips pushing into his. It wasn’t hard, but it was not soft either. It was full of want and desire and nervousness. It was more than Castiel had imagined in all of his fantasies about Dean.

            “Summer or Fall?” Castiel mumbled his question out as Dean pulled away, not realizing what he had done until it was too late.

            “What?”

            “Summer or Fall?” Castiel decided to roll with it and ask the question again.

            “Fall?”

            “I like fall,” Castiel leaned forward and Captured Dean’s lips again.

            “Fall is good,” Dean agreed. “Very good.”

_____

            “Large black coffee with a shot of hazelnut,” Castiel smiled, pushing the buttons on the computer. “Room for cream and sugar.”

            “It’s like you know me,” Dean smiled, leaning onto the counter.

            “Would you like anything to eat with this today?”

            “Nah,” Dean smiled, placing his money down on the table. “Just the coffee today.”

            “It’s on the house,” Castiel almost blushed but he kept it down.

            “Is it?” Dean reached for his five. “Why is that?”

            “It’s boyfriend appreciation day,” Castiel informed Dean, though he was not sure if that was true or not.

            “Well in that case,” Dean reached over and pushed the five into the tip jar. “Happy boyfriend appreciation day.”

            “Get a room,” Charlie laughed, making her way behind the counter.

            “Only if you man the counter,” Castiel didn’t even take his eyes off of Dean.

            “If it gets busy I am calling you over the loud speaker,” Charlie moved in behind the register, both Dean and Cas’ eyes growing large. “Go, before I change my mind.”

            Castiel motioned for Dean to come to the side door that led to the back room. Locking the door behind them, Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall and crushed his mouth up against his lips.

            “I appreciate your lips,” Castiel groaned, making his way down to Dean’s neck. “And your neck.”

            “Mmm,” Dean moaned, leaning his head back against the door. “I appreciate your mouth.”

            “How would you like to appreciate it more?”

            “Oh yeah?” Dean cocked his eyebrow up. “How can I do that?”

            Castiel gave Dean a wicked smile and dropped to his knees. Dean moved away from the wall enough to look down at him.

            “What are you doing?” His eyes wide. “We are at your work.”

            “Yep,” Castiel smiled, reaching up and undoing Dean’s jeans. “Which is a great place to celebrate a day of appreciation.”

            “Oh god,” Dean leaned his head back against the door as Castiel reached into his pants and pulled his cock out into the open. “You are going to get fired.”

            “Not if you are quiet,” Castiel gave Dean’s cock a few playful strokes. “I appreciate your silence, Dean.”

            “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

            “Mmm,” Castiel leaned forward, placing light kisses on the tip of Dean’s cock. “I appreciate this very much.”

            “It appreciates you too,” Dean laughed.

            “Yeah?” Castiel asked. “Think it will appreciate this?”

            Castiel slowly sunk his mouth over the length of Dean’s cock, pulling back slightly as it hardened in his mouth.

            “Fuck yes it does,” Dean growled, reaching down and running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

            “Do it,” Castiel pulled back, his eyes completely lust blown. “Please baby, do it.”

            “God,” Dean grabbed onto Cas’ hair as he took Dean’s cock back into his mouth. “I appreciate how fucking dirty you are.”

            Castiel hollowed out his mouth and took Dean in as far as he could. Dean softly pushed his hips forward, encouraging Castiel, but that is not what Castiel wanted; Dean knew what Castiel wanted.

            “Mmnh,” Castiel moaned, unable to speak with his mouth wrapped around his boyfriend's cock. But Dean got the message.

            Having tortured him enough, Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s hair and began to thrust his hips a little faster, in and out of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel groaned, giving his approval of what was taking place. Soon his thrusts became even more erratic.

            Castiel could not control himself anymore. With one hand gripping onto Dean, holding on so that he did not fall back, he used his other hand to free himself from his pants. He cock was already wet and dripping with pre-cum. He loved nothing more than when his boyfriend fucked his mouth. He craved it, at times he begged for it.

            Castiel used the pre-cum to stroke his cock, causing him to moan again around Dean’s cock. Dean thrust harder and Cas had to use every ounce of his energy to keep stroking himself and keep himself from gagging. This caused tears to fall from his eyes.

            “Oh fuck,” Dean cried out, his hips thrusting forward in short bursts as he came down Castiel’s throat.

            Castiel swallowed what he could but it was too much and a good amount leaked out the sides of his mouth. He continued to stroke himself through Dean’s orgasm and was so close to coming. So, when Dean pulled away from his mouth, he whimpered, needing Dean to be a part of his orgasm.

            Dean did not let him down. He dropped to his knees in front of Castiel and licked at the sides of his mouth before kissing him. The kiss was salty and completely Dean and it sent Castiel over the edge, causing him to cum all over his hand and the floor.

            “I appreciate you,” Dean whispered again Castiel’s mouth.

            “I appreciate you too,” Castiel did, he appreciated him more than he would ever be able to put into words.

            “Marry me,” the words caught Castiel off guard and he fell back.

            “What?” he finally was able to speak.

            “Marry me Castiel,” Dean said again, so much sureness and determination in his voice.

            “Summer or fall?” Castiel asked back and Dean smiled.


End file.
